


Nothing More Than Friends

by hannie3000



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannie3000/pseuds/hannie3000
Summary: Tonight started just like the previous nights where Junya came to his house unannounced, desperate for a friend to talk to. Itsuki let him in, of course. He didn’t care how late it was. He even made tea and snacks to try and cheer him up. Itsuki was such a good friend.





	Nothing More Than Friends

Being the ‘good friend’ had become so painful. Smiling while inside he felt like crying was so difficult. 

Itsuki tried so hard to be supportive, to be the shoulder to cry on, to tell him that everything was going to work out, but how much of that was actually true?

Tonight started just like the previous nights where Junya came to his house unannounced, desperate for a friend to talk to. Itsuki let him in, of course. He didn’t care how late it was. He even made tea and snacks to try and cheer him up. Itsuki was such a good friend.

But that’s all he was to Junya. All he’d ever be. The thought left a wound in his heart that didn’t stop aching.

Yes, tonight had started the same as all those times before. Like always, Itsuki had to hold himself back from gently wiping away the crumbs in the corner of Junya’s mouth and maybe caress those soft, pink lips with the tip of his thumb. Well, he imagined them to be soft. He’d never know, of course.

Because he was such a good friend.

“Itsuki,”

Junya’s voice sounded different than usual. Itsuki couldn’t help but feel a little anxious.

“Yes?”

“I… I have a request,” Junya hesitated for a moment and averted his gaze, biting his lip.

Itsuki felt his heart pounding in his chest. “…What is it?”

The seconds that passed before Junya answered felt like they lasted forever. “Please have sex with me.”

Itsuki couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. He stared at him in shock, wondering if he didn’t just hear it wrong.

“Please have sex with me,” Junya repeated. The hesitation in his voice had turned into desperation.

Itsuki still couldn’t believe it. Why was Junya asking this?

“Please, I’m begging you.”

His reason was screaming at him to refuse, but his selfish desire to be with the one he so desperately longed for was overpowering.

“…Okay.”

How they got to be naked in his bed was a blur. It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered right now was the decision they made to give in to desperation and the longing for a person’s touch.

“You’re so beautiful…” Itsuki whispered, sliding his hands all over Junya’s naked body below him. The way he shivered in response made Itsuki’s heart race. Even if this night meant nothing in the end, even if he was just being used, there was still a twisted happiness he felt deep down. He knew it could never be like he wanted it to be, but just for tonight he could pretend.

There was no kissing, no mutual declarations of love, no cuddling…just sex.

He made Junya cry out many times, but the name leaving his lips was not Itsuki’s. It destroyed him inside but he accepted it. Because he was such a good friend.

The next morning, Itsuki awoke to find himself alone in the bed. All traces of Junya ever being there had disappeared. He hadn’t even noticed he started crying until he felt his pillow getting wet.

Why did he have to be such a good friend?


End file.
